candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 November 2015
08:09 D 08:10 E 08:10 08:10 A 08:10 D 08:34 -_- 08:35 He should be banned 08:36 I blocked him. 08:40 Siri is so stupid. 08:53 Hey 3lite. 08:59 <3litecandycrusher> hey CandyCrusher o/ 09:00 <3litecandycrusher> i'm soooooo tired today :/ 09:01 Me too... 09:02 I saw that User:MYLITTLEPONYFAN50 got blocked globally 09:02 Yeah. 09:02 Why though 09:02 I found out he was insulting Staff,. 09:03 on what wiki 09:03 And across the whole Wikia. 09:03 (Candy Crush, Community, Sims, etc.) 09:04 i have had my ip globally blocked once :/ 09:04 Hi Emily. 09:05 <3litecandycrusher> hi emily o/ 09:05 hey people 09:10 F(lockky) off, lag --- 09:10 * -_- 09:11 Hi Brian. 09:11 <3litecandycrusher> hey storm o/ 09:12 Hi. 09:12 hey storm 09:12 long time no see, "neighbour" XD 09:12 :D 09:12 Neighbour? :S 09:12 Oh! (fp) 09:13 by the way storm 09:13 Aye? 09:13 does someone share ip with you? 09:14 because i got my ip globally blocked for 3 months because of one idiot who shares ip with us -_- 09:14 IDK, my IP seems to change a lot 09:14 <3litecandycrusher> mine almost never changes :S 09:14 Maybe it's because my computer has a static IP or something? IDK 09:15 My IP changes a lot as well. 09:15 <3litecandycrusher> i only recall it changing once 09:15 My IPs mostly start with: 09:15 137, 177, 207, 208, 212, 213 and once it started with 217. 09:15 <3litecandycrusher> my IP has always started with 72 09:15 <3litecandycrusher> and it still does 09:16 I remember once my IP started with 115. 09:16 My IP is unkown 09:16 My IP used to be 83.147.131.249, but now I can't remember my IPs as they seem to change everytime I visit Portforward.com (which displays your external IP address) 09:16 <3litecandycrusher> wait, how do i see my IP again? just log out and look at my profile? 09:16 No. 09:17 <3litecandycrusher> oh 09:17 http://whatismyipaddress.com/ 09:17 <3litecandycrusher> yeah, the same as last time 09:17 My IP starts with 208... 09:17 <3litecandycrusher> actually wait... 09:17 <3litecandycrusher> my IP DID once change to a 108 IP 09:17 <3litecandycrusher> but then it soon changed back to 72 09:18 <3litecandycrusher> so, i've only ever had 72 and 108 09:18 My IP begins with 84. 09:19 so does mine storm 09:19 Mine depends on: If I am on tablet or on my computer, if I am at school, at my friend or at home. 09:19 <3litecandycrusher> wow, i've had the same IP for a YEAR now O_O 09:20 I remember I have had a nice IP once. 09:20 I wish I could have the same IP again :( 09:21 <3litecandycrusher> my 72 IP's are almost EXACTLY the same 09:21 <3litecandycrusher> the one I had in 2014, and the one I have now 09:21 <3litecandycrusher> they're just one number off 09:22 When I was in Prague in 2011, my IP was 46.135.135.133. 09:22 <3litecandycrusher> oh goodie, looks like i'm the host for GTO Round 8 09:22 The IP 210.10.134.200 has been blocked across the Wikia network 09:22 <3litecandycrusher> PLEASE tell me I can think of an object QUICKLY this time XD 09:23 My friend says his IP was 222.222.222.222 -_- 09:23 And without a proof! 09:42 And why is this chat dead again? -_- 09:43 I am talking to Storm via PM. 09:45 Candylover, PM. 09:46 Hey again. 09:46 Hey Chaney 09:47 I have had to use a lollipop hammer to break out of level hell -_- 09:51 Brian, check FB. :D 09:55 OMG... Another hard level! O_O 09:56 And insanely hard... -_- 09:57 Good luck. 09:57 It took Courtemanche437 six MONTHS to beat it. 09:57 O_O 09:57 SIX MONTHS!? 09:57 Long story short. 09:57 Pokerface 09:58 Hi Btd. 09:58 And yes, six months. 09:59 OMG! 10:03 Wii fit bot just had its 5.0 update 10:03 Hi Emma. 10:08 o/ 10:11 Anybody home? 10:12 Meep. 10:12 Frosty, PM. 10:12 ERROR 404: PM not found. 10:12 Never mind. 10:13 Where did you get that from? 10:14 But do either of you know of Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes? 10:14 What do you mean? 10:14 Nevermind Frosty. 10:14 Okay. 10:14 I don't know, Asew, I heard about it once, but I am not sure. 10:15 It is friggin cool :D 10:21 Here's the bomb defusing manual 10:21 http://www.bombmanual.com/manual/1/html/index.htm 10:24 403 Forbidden 10:24 10:24 Code: AccessDenied 10:24 Message: Access Denied 10:24 RequestId: 9473EA4ADD2BD558 10:24 HostId: 4oxtYaQicJoFEZhXoAE4S2GENaMnsLGP5aKLEiosRUbe0YbT/1huYLFnaKr6u9grJUp8lZuVEWc= 10:24 10:27 What in the world? 10:27 Is that what happened when you licked the clink? 10:27 And hi Mega o/ 10:27 It's been one of those moments, when you don't want to let go ofvthe highscore 10:28 I had to buy extra moves on 907, since I finally got three stars 10:28 I was like "NO! I won't turn back, now when I have finally reached three stars" *Buys 5 extra moves* 10:29 And easiest way to defuse bomb 10:29 Cut the red wire 10:29 Which bomb? 10:32 Yes. 10:32 It happened when I clicked the link. 10:33 Okay it does the same thing with me 10:33 http://www.bombmanual.com/manual/1/html/index.html 10:33 It should work now 10:36 does anybody have 15 dollars? :D 10:38 Me. 10:38 * ChaneyTheSamurott gives Asew $15 10:41 Now if you could only do that in real life. 10:42 Yeah... 10:44 Could you mail it XD 10:45 Maybe :D 10:47 I'll tell you my address if I need to :P 2015 11 09